Fuji's Birthday
by Daedreamer
Summary: It's Fuji's birthday and Tezuka's with him to celebrate.  But something piques the tensai's curiosity and he's eager to find out what all the mothers have against his buchou.  Shounen-ai.


**Fuji's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its associated characters. If I did, Fuji and Tezuka would have had to suffer through much more fan service. Grins.**

* * *

><p>Fuji was curious…<p>

And when Fuji was curious about something, he stopped at nothing to sate his curiosity.

Currently, he was seated at a teacup-shaped booth in an amusement park, sipping on a wasabi smoothie, and smiling his close-eyed smile at his bespectacled Tezuka. Yes, his. Because to the blue-eyed genius, Tezuka Kunimitsu was his. It mattered not that the serious tennis club captain was never informed on the matter of his own ownership. Besides, it was Fuji's birthday today and the beautiful leap year baby felt he was at least entitled to a little possessiveness on his once in four years birthday.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji started, his voice its usual mellow and subtly flirtatious tone.

The handsome teen in question looked up from his cup of sencha.

"Why are all those mothers glaring at you?"

It was indeed a peculiar sight. After all, Tezuka was usually adored by housewives. He was the model student, good Samaritan, athletic youth, neighborhood eye-candy, light of their otherwise mundane lives, and object of many erotic fantasies… Fuji's smile turned slightly more sensual at the last few thoughts. "Ah…best not to project his own views on those helplessly unimaginative multitudes of giggling housewives…"

But alas, there it was. Tezuka Kunimitsu being glared at by at least three women, about four more were whispering about him in muted mistrusting tones, and more than a respectable number not-so-secretively pulling their young children away from Tezuka's general direction.

Tezuka sputtered helplessly while trying not to choke on his tea. Red spread across his fair skinned face and neck.

"I…I have no idea."

Fuji smirked behind the veneer of this benign smile. He would have almost believed that if Tezuka weren't stuttering. But he decided enough was enough. Better to let Tezuka relax a bit longer before tormenting him with the subject again. Cat and mouse and all that.

"Thanks for the smoothie, buchou. Now, what do you say to a few more rides?"

Tezuka turned positively green at the thought. Sure, he had promised Fuji he'd accompany the tensai on his birthday, but Tezuka… disliked…those abom – unpleasant…rides. They made his stomach feel funny. But he didn't want to show his apprehension in front of Fuji.

Fuji's eyes opened and a playful, if not slightly malicious, gleam shone in their clear blue depths. He was going to enjoy this.

And he did. It wasn't every day that stoic, unruffled Tezuka was seen gripping onto Fuji's forearm, his well-shaped mouth pursed until they became pale. So maybe they were in the middle of a death drop. Fuji just chuckled to himself as he felt his innards lurch at the sudden fall. This was so much fun!

Fuji still hadn't quite calmed the large grin on his beatific face several minutes after the ride had finished. Currently, he was standing outside the little boy's room, waiting for Tezuka to finish regurgitating his green tea into the sink. Maybe after this buchou would be hungry again and they could sit down at a café for another meal?

Speaking of which, what had happened at the ice cream parlor? Fuji had gone and sat down in their teacup-shaped booth next to the Alice in Wonderland ride as he waited for Tezuka to come back with their drinks. The older boy looked a little nauseated after the Mad Hatter Ride so he was probably making a detour at the loo. A little boy coming out of the bathroom went to sit down beside his mother and whispered something in her ear. The next thing Fuji knew, Tezuka had become the object of inexplicable wrath to housewives everywhere.

"Hmm…" Fuji hummed to himself as he puzzled over the memory.

Then, he broke into a genuine smile. After all, the boy who whispered to his mother was walking past him right now.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

The little boy paused in the middle of eating his cotton candy and blushed at the pretty high schooler who has talking to him before nodding shyly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''Scene Break''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tezuka straightened his eyeglass frames and fixed his collar. He was finally fit to leave the washroom. Honestly, this was embarrassing – twice in a day?

Suddenly, he felt a pair of slender but toned arms wrap around his own firm midsection. They were followed by a willowy frame pressing against his back.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" he asked, tense.

"Sa…" the lighter-haired boy smiled into Tezuka's broad back, "A little birdy told me something interesting."

"…What?"

"Apparently some big brother was muttering to himself about being in love with a four year-old who was, for once, acting his age."

Tezuka blushed a deep crimson. Fuji grinned softly as he observed Tezuka's reaction in the mirror.

"You know buchou," Fuji whispered against Tezuka's neck, "I might be four, but I've lived for sixteen years…and…I'm very much feeling my age right now."

* * *

><p>Inspired by the leap day episode of Modern Family...lol.<p>

Hope everyone enjoyed this.

I know I'm extremely behind in my other stories...ducks as things ranging from rotten tomatoes to baseball bats are thrown at me. Wait...was that a 20lb weight? I'll update them when I can, but I don't feel much inspiration at the moment...


End file.
